


Promises

by Kabiki_Kat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Little Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabiki_Kat/pseuds/Kabiki_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on Tumblr:<br/>I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

The open art room at the university was seldom empty, students were always either milling around, working on assignments or simply staring at blank pieces of paper or canvas as if their muse would come out if they stared hard enough. 

It was a rare day when Fenris was actually able to be one of only a handful of students occupying the space. He preferred working in the quiet, making any sort of public space hard to accommodate, though the paints that he needed (and couldn’t afford himself) were open to students with Procter permission. The long hours of cleaning brushes and preparing canvases for the department head; Solas, finally turned out to be worth the effort.

The group of students currently occupying the space were some of Solas’s favorites; mostly elves, but a few qunari and humans mixed in as well. The best part though was that they all seemed to keep to themselves. 

Fenris appreciated the silence as he readied his work station, setting his sketchbook well within reach of the canvas and carefully selecting his brushes. The black of his long sleeved shirt was covered in paint stains and his black beanie kept threatening to fall off his head, he considered taking the damn thing off but too many people were interested by his white hair. 

Though he was not sure what he would be painting this time he was sure that whatever it was would come from either his sketchbook or his surroundings. Flipping through the pages to find a bit of inspiration Fenris paused on a page where he had drawn a student from one of his other classes.

He didn’t know her name, only that she was also an elf in the art program. Fenris had been sitting in one of the courtyards when he saw her idly strumming a lute as a few sparrows landed beside her. The sun had caught on her hair, making the air around her glow as she played. The scene had been almost too picturesque to ignore and while Fenris normally opposed skulking around drawing strangers while they were unaware, he found himself making an exception with the young woman across the green.

Though the drawing was good and still stirred the same sense of wonder it had when he had seen her, he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease he brought onto himself by drawing her in such detail without her permission. 

Shaking his head with a sigh Fenris left the sketchbook open and headed to the cabinets to grab the paints he needed.

Solas kept the more expensive paints in the highest cabinets, to deter some students and make sure that only those with the key could open them. Being as tall as he was, even for an elf, Fenris had no trouble reaching the top row of cabinets, though he did have to stretch a little. He slid the key into the lock and tried to open the door, only to find that it remained locked tight. 

Frowning a little, he tried again.

This time the lock clicked open and when Fenris turned the knob and opened the door he was shocked to see the girl from his drawing curled up in the cabinet.

“Shh! I’m hiding!” She whispered quickly, a panicked expression on her face. 

Still trying to make sense of the situation Fenris kept staring incredulously at the elven woman wedged in the top row of the cupboards, struck by the green of her eyes with a question clearly written on his face.

“I’ll explain later,” She pleaded “just tell me what you need from here and leave me be okay?” 

“I need Solas’s stash of oil paints.” Fenris heard himself say, feeling a little detached from the whole encounter. Though true to her word, the other elf passed him a basket of paints and he gently closed the cabinet door, remembering at the last moment not to lock it. 

He settled back down at his station, trying to focus on the canvas in front of him as he mechanically outlined his painting. 

The hours seemed to pass quickly as students came and went, as the clock tower outside struck eleven Fenris found himself wondering if she was okay. Stepping back from the canvas he finally noticed what he had been painting; it was her. 

The gold of her hair paired with the deep green of her eyes played off the light around her in the portrait. It was a scene out of a dream; the warm glow of her tawny skin in the sunlight, the calm expression on her face as she played her lute and sparrows that sat at her feet forged a warmth in Fenris he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Though he wasn’t finished with it yet he had done all that he was prepared to that evening.

Grabbing his brushes and casting a glance around the room Fenris noted that he was the only one remaining in the art room. Save for the elven woman of course.

He quickly washed his brushes and reached up to gently tap the cabinet door. When he received no answer he opened the cabinet door and nearly choked on a laugh; she had fallen asleep. Covering his mouth to keep the sound from bursting out, Fenris took a moment to compose himself before reaching out and gently tapping the girl on her shoulder. 

“Hey miss, you shouldn’t sleep in there.” He said quietly, trying to wake the young woman up without startling her. With a sleepy snuffle the other elf opened her eyes and took in the man before her. Blinking slowly she winced as she shuffled around and felt a few aches in her neck and shoulders from sleeping in such a cramped space. 

“Oh,” She murmured, her face reddening to a near frightening degree as she took in Fenris’ appearance to her hiding spot “I suppose you’re right.” 

Fenris took a step back to allow her to jump down from the cabinet, trying to hold back a grin as she poked her head from the space and looked down. He watched as she visibly blanched and ducked her head back inside.

“Do you require assistance?” He asked through a low chuckle, stepping back towards the cupboard and holding out his arms. 

“Yes, please.” She squeaked as she wiggled forwards, placing her hands on his shoulders as he brought his arms up and around her waist.

“Ready?” He asked, bracing himself to catch her weight. As soon as she nodded he pulled and swung her down from the top cabinet, enjoying the little ‘eep’ she made as she fell into him. 

Though he would never admit it out loud he thought it cute.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in the shoulders of his shirt. Bending forward so that her feet could touch the ground Fenris was surprised at how far he had to bend before he felt her feet hit the tile below them, she had to be at least a foot shorter than he was. As he stood back up to his full height he smirked when he realized that he was correct; she was short.

Standing as close as they were only exacerbated the difference and the elven woman had to crane her neck to look him in the face. 

“Thank you,” She said timidly “I don’t know how I would’ve gotten down without your help.” 

“It was nothing.” He said honestly, taking a small step back so as not to crowd her. 

She shuffled her feet for a bit before holding out a petit hand. 

“My name is Orana.” She said simply, shaking a bit when Fenris returned the gesture and shook her hand, careful not to grab too hard. 

“Fenris, and if you don’t mind me asking; why were you in the cabinet?” He asked as he let her hand go. 

“I was hiding from my roommate; Marian. She’s been threatening to introduce me to her friends in the music department again and I can’t figure out how to say no.” Orana replied, Fenris noted with a measure of interest that she constantly had her hands in motion while she talked, waving and gesturing with them as each word was spoken.

“If she is making such threats wouldn’t it be easier to find a new roommate?” Fenris asked casually as he turned to quickly gather his sketchbook and cover his painting before she saw it. 

“The Hawkes have been family friends with my Poppa and I for years, Leandra helped my Poppa start his restaurant and Marian got me my first job while I was in High School. Silly antics aside she’s a very good friend.” Orana said earnestly. Fenris paused as he shook out the sheet that would cover his canvas.

“You’re Hawke’s roommate?” He asked skeptically, itching his face where he was sure he must have gotten paint earlier. Orana didn’t seem to pick up his tone and she continued easily, wandering closer to his work station as she spoke.

“Yes, we’ve been living together since the beginning of the year. It’s a lot of fun until she gets bored and decides I need to meet all of her more ‘artsy’ friends.” By the time she finished speaking she was nearly leaning against the easel, looking at him with an amused smile.

“You mean the pretentious lowbrows from High House?” Fenris bit out, living in the fraternity had been the worst year of his life. The first chance he got to move into the apartment above his friend Varric’s bar he took, it was far more comfortable with much less noise. 

“I guess that’s one way to describe them.” She said wryly, gently pushing off the easel to take a look at the canvas before he could slip the sheet over it.

“Oh.” She breathed as she saw the portrait.

“I’m so sorry,” Fenris started, dragging his black beanie from his head and gripping it tightly at his side “I don’t usually draw people without their permission but I saw you and I thought-“

“It’s beautiful.” Orana said hushed awe. “I’ve never seen someone use light to reflect so much color before.”

Leaning against a nearby table Fenris wrung his beanie in both hands between his legs, looking at Orana and giving her an embarrassed look.

“I had a beautiful subject.” He said quietly, the words were almost lost even in the quiet of the art room. “Though it’s not done yet.” 

When Orana turned, her face was bright red and slightly dazed. She carefully crossed the distance between them until she stood right in front of him.

“Can I see it when it’s finished?” She asked quietly, lowing her voice to match his volume.

“If you would allow me to finish I would be more than happy to show you the finished product.” Fenris said seriously, looking up at her through the white of his bangs.

“Yes of course.” Orana stammered, nervously biting her lip to keep herself from babbling.

Silence descended over the pair of elves for a moment and neither were really sure of what to say next. With a glance up at the clock Orana breathed in sharply, if she did not return to her apartment soon Hawke was likely to call the police for fear of a kidnapping.

“I should ah, I should get back home now, it’s quite late.” She murmured. Fenris nodded, trying to give voice to the things he wanted to say, to ask. “It was good to meet you Fenris.” 

As she turned to leave Fenris felt a knot of tension forming in his throat. He need to say something, anything to keep her just a moment longer.

“Orana!” He called out, she had just reached the door. Her hand was on the handle when she turned around. “If for some reason I can’t finish the painting without a reference, would you be willing to pose for me?” 

Orana let out a deep breath, as if she felt relieved he had asked to see her again.

“I’d be more than happy to Fenris.” She said through a wide smile. 

Nodding Fenris crossed the room until he stood in front of her once more. Digging through his pockets for a scrap of paper he pulled the pen he had stuck behind his ear out and quickly scribbled down his number, taking a moment to make sure it was legible before handing it to her.

“Text me when you get the chance and we can meet whenever is best for you to, ah, finish the portrait.” He said, turning his head to stare at the wall on the other side of the room, looking anywhere but the woman in front of him.

“’Kay.” Orana said as she pocketed the scrap of paper “I’ll see you soon then Fenris.” 

He decided he liked the sound of that, it sounded like a promise.

“Soon.” His was a promise. As he held the door open for the elven woman Fenris caught the scent of her perfume. 

Standing there long after she had gone, the scent had lingered.

They had a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I decided I was too impatient to ask for editing help before posting this, so if there are any errors or critiques please let me know!
> 
> My tumblr: orana-fenris.tumblr.com


End file.
